


Nightmares

by LusciousDean



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluffy, I got bored, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, sambucky - Freeform, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LusciousDean/pseuds/LusciousDean
Summary: Bucky has a nightmare and Sam is there for him. Just how it’s supposed to be.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! this is the first marvel fic i’ve ever wrote, and it’s just a short one shot! Hope you enjoy.

Bucky woke up with a breath, panting and shaking. He turned his head slightly to see sam laying there asleep next to him. He tried to compose himself as he sat up, hoping he didn’t wake sam. The nightmares tore threw his brain, wrecking his conscious mind and making him shiver. The worst part was, they weren’t nightmares. Not all of them at least. Some of them were memories. Things that only his subconscious could remember, things that the winter soldier did.

Bucky breathed, and it burnt. breathing was getting harder and harder by the second. He was getting dizzy and his head was swimming in noise. He knew what this was. A panic attack. Just as he was about to get out of the bed him and sam had both fallen asleep in last night, sam woke up and saw bucky.

“Hey, hey, hey. Bucky you’re here. You’re with Sam, no danger near by, okay?” Sam sat up with bucky and looked into his eyes to tell bucky he was serious. He was alright, he was safe.

“Can I touch you?” Sam asked, wanting to make sure if it was alright if he hugged bucky. 

Bucky silently nodded, and sam pulled him in. Sam held bucky like that for a while, telling him it was going to be alright and he didn’t have anything to worry about, filing his fingers through bucky’s hair in a calming motion. After a few minutes, bucky’s shaking slowed and his breathing mostly returned to normal. Bucky lifted his head off of sams shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

“Thank you, Sam. Really.” Bucky whispered, still slightly frightened, but calm enough to speak. 

Sam nodded and Bucky stared at him for a moment. Not a I’m-just-bored type of stare, no. The type of stare that you give someone when you know you love them but they don’t love you back. A watery smile with just a hint of sadness making its way past the corneas, just enough so someone close up could see. It was early in the morning, the last time bucky looked it was 3:00 am. Everything was quiet in the tower. 

Bucky backed his face slightly away from sam’s and brought a thumb up to sam’s cheek. He grazed sam’s cheek, then smiled and pulled away. Now wasn’t the time for confessing anything. Though it may have seemed perfect, he knew it wasn’t right. It had to feel right before he said anything. Sam looked at bucky for a second, seemingly confused and slightly worried. 

“Want to see what’s on tv? A movie might be nice. Get your mind off of things, maybe.” Sam smiled and bucky mumbled an ‘mhm’. 

They both laid back down and turned on Elf, laughing at the parts that were funny but trying to be quiet enough so they didn’t wake the other people sleeping in the tower. Sam fell asleep later in the movie and bucky smiled. No matter how many battles of evil they had fought, no matter how many times they had saved the world, this was the only sense of normalcy he needed. Right here, right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!! I know it’s really short, but if you like it i’ll make longer ones in the very near future. See ya!


End file.
